Flame
Flame is a red SkyWing with orange eyes, a false dragonet of destiny, and a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, specifically a part of the Gold Winglet, clawmate of Bigtail and Pike. His mother, Avalanche, is a spy for the Talons of Peace. He is Morrowseer's only mandatory Dragonet of Destiny successor, meant to replace Glory, a RainWing who was the original replacement of the SkyWing egg that was dropped off a cliff by Burn at the beginning of The Dragonet Prophecy. In The Dark Secret, his face was accidentally slashed by Viper's tail, leaving a gruesome, horrible scar down his face, blinding him in one eye, and across his snout. Since the accident he has had bitter thoughts toward both NightWings and SandWings. Personality Flame has been shown to be nasty, cruel, and uncaring; he enjoys setting Squid on fire, and telling Ochre and Fatespeaker he wished they would die. However, he is very loving to his mother, and Sunny believes he is a different dragon around those who care about him. He also shows empathy for his fellow SkyWings, and is shown to be very dependent since the incident in the Night Kingdom. It was revealed that he has an interest in being an assassin when he visited Deathbringer with the question "What does it take to become a assassin." It is possible that he wanted to kill Morrowseer for what he had done, or he could've killed the other false dragonets but his true motive and reason is unknown. In Moon Rising, Moon tries to go into his mind, and finds it fast, furious, and in turmoil. In her own words, "I just had a weird experience in Flame's head. It's horrible in there." Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, Flame is shown arguing with the other false dragonets. In the epilogue, when Ochre moans that he wants to die, Flame brings up that he also wants him to die. When Fatespeaker has a "vision", he says that he wants her to die, too. The Dark Secret Flame first appears when he is introduced to Starflight with the other false dragonets. He "votes" for him to replace Fatespeaker, and appears smug when Morrowseer says that he is the only one that will certainly replace the RainWing dragonet, a mistake named Glory. Morrowseer orders the false dragonets to kill Starflight, and Viper asks if they can kill Fatespeaker instead, to which Flame agrees. Starflight flees and Flame, Squid, Viper, and Ochre chase him. During the chase, Flame catches up to Starflight very quickly, but is taken to the dungeons along with Ochre when he carelessly tells a guard he is "trying to kill a NightWing dragonet." After a night in the dungeons, Morrowseer let them out. While in jail, he meets Deathbringer. He later sneaks away to eagerly ask him what it takes to be an assassin. However, he is annoyed by Deathbringer's mooning over Glory. When the false dragonets and Starflight flew to the mainland, Flame was the only one who wasn't breathing heavily afterward, due to his large wings. Flame was upset when Morrowseer's backup NightWings massacred the SkyWing outpost, but was not upset at all when Morrowseer banished Squid, but this could be because he was distracted since he had just watched his tribemates burn to death. During a practice fight with the false dragonets, Viper was about to stab Fatespeaker with her tail, but Starflight bashed into her and knocked her away. Viper's tail accidentally scratched Flame in the face as she fell into the lava river below. Later, Starflight and Fatespeaker carry Flame out of the NightWing healers' room to go through the tunnel to the rainforest, claiming to have orders from the NightWing queen. He is taken to the RainWing healers and is treated with cactus juice, which is the same cure Sunny used for Webs' injury. The Brightest Night Flame spent the majority of his time in the healer's hut, recovering. He did not want to be seen with the scar the injury left. When he was asked to guide Sunny and Tsunami to the Talons of Peace's camp, he threw a bowl of mangoes at them, refusing to let anyone see his face. Sunny and Tsunami left with Ochre, and when they arrived at the camp, they are greeted by Nautilus, Riptide, Avalanche, an unknown SandWing, and an IceWing. (Who could have been Cirrus) Flame, who was apparently following Sunny and Tsunami, appeared in the sky, and dove for his mother when she called his name. He buried his head into her neck sobbed. Sunny mentioned feeling pity for him, and Riptide explained that his mother was furious when Morrowseer took him, along with the false dragonets, to the Night Kingdom. Sunny and Tsunami left Avalanche and Flame on the beach, still embraced in a hug. As for the end of the book, he continues to reside with the Talons. Moon Rising '' Flame is part of the Gold Winglet at the Jade Mountain Academy. He was suspected to be the murderer of Bigtail and Carnelian, but Moonwatcher concluded that it was not him, as he thought, "I wish I'd done it everyone would take me seriously then but I wouldn't hide it I'd roar it to the world..." From Moon's telepathy, it is clear that Flame's thoughts are rushed and thrown together, and he now has bitterness towards his mother, who forced him to go to the academy. He seems to avoid other dragons, as shown at the assembly when he was in the corner with nobody else. Gallery 500px-SkyWing.jpg|SkyWing, art by Joy Ang SkyWing.jpg|Art by WhiteEmberShard Viperflameochre copy.png|Art by Hawkyfootwarrior The False Dragonets2.jpg|Flame is bottom leftmost Skywings.jpg|Flame is bottom leftmost Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 11.26.39 AM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang AvalancheFlame.png|Avalanche and Flame, by Nikki TwoFaced.png|by Nikki FlametroubleGIF.gif|"'Lighten Up'?" Stamp by Nikki Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace Category:MR Characters Category:Gold Winglet Category:Jade Mountain Academy